


Как дикий цветок, проросший сквозь сердце

by mish_mish



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen, demon blaine, mention klaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он проникает в тело подобно вирусу, от него нельзя излечиться, его можно попробовать изгнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как дикий цветок, проросший сквозь сердце

**Author's Note:**

> AU, странная фантазия автора

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)

Первым январским утром, когда снег припорашивает окно и все в округе спят после праздника, Блейн чувствует в себе кипящий ад. Он ощущает его в своей крови и под своей кожей; чувствует, как страшной болезнью, расплывающейся по жилам, чужеродный бурлящий огонь заполняет его тело. Блейн теряется в реальности этого дня и не понимает, что происходит. Он дрожит, бьется в лихорадке на блеклых простынях и хрустит пальцами. Капли пота воском застывают на его висках, переливаются в тусклом свете ламп и плавят кожу. В полусознательном состоянии Андерсон закатывает глаза, шипит сквозь зубы и в кровь раздирает запястья. Ногтями впивается в кожу, рвет тонкие синие венки, выпускает алую жидкость на простыни.   
Голос в его голове смеется над ним и его болью, говорит на разных языках о смерти, кусает острыми клыками бьющееся в груди сердце. Он играет с Блейном, как с ручным зверьком, бьет его о прутья собственной клетки, раздирает на части его душу.  
Забиваясь в один из углов своей комнаты, Блейн думает, что сходит с ума; он рвет листы из библии на мелкие тонкие полосы, царапает ногтями лицо, оставляя на себе кровавые следы, и задыхается от запаха свечей, которые его мать оставляет в изголовье его кровати. Он не спит третью ночь подряд и упирается горячим лбом в стену — надеется остудить жар, представить, что это прохладные руки Курта, который сейчас спит в своей постели тремя кварталами дальше.   
Он раздирает ногтями горло; хочет избавиться от чужого голоса в себе, перестать позволять ему оскорблять его семью, нашептывать себе бессмысленные фразы на чужих языках.   
Слишком уязвим, слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться Блейн просто подчиняется, позволяет демону овладеть его телом, сжать в ладонях его хрупкое трепыхающееся сердце. Демон именует себя _Дьяволом_ , смеется над выражениями лиц врачей и отплевывает серебряный крестик, когда-то в детстве потерянный Блейном.   
Дьявол ломает кости Андерсона; сгибает дугой и, как спичку, переламывает лучевую кость в левой руке. Он плюется во врачей такими словами, о существовании которых Блейн не знал раньше, он разбивает в кровь лицо медсестры, когда та приносит библию в палату. Демон ненавистью пылает ко всем и лишь нежно, но цепко удерживает Блейна в сознании — без его мучений не интересно, растянутые страдания намного слаще.   
Холодные пальцы на бледных щеках приводят в чувство на секунды, дают вздохнуть полной грудью и закашляться от холода в комнате. Курт сидит у кровати Андерсона слишком часто, почти живет рядом, но никогда не произносит ни слова. Он касается пальцами посеревших рубцов на коже Блейна — следов от ногтей, — кривится в отвращении и благодарит, что Андерсон не видит его реакции. Порой Курту кажется, что он страдает сильнее, чем его друг, и потому он приходит чуть реже, чем обычно.  
Блейн слушает, как от него отказывается его любовь, оправдываясь тем, что не может больше этого выносить. Его отец с ядом цедит реплики о больницах, а мать давится слезами и причитает о церквях. Они думают, что это может помочь, но Блейн все так же одержим, все так же в палящем аду собственного тела слушает, как Дьявол перечисляет ему по кругу все его грехи, все ошибки и проступки.   
Когда Блейн возвращается из больниц, в которых врачи лишь пожимают плечами на его состояние, Купера уже нет в доме, и никто его не винит, они все понимают.   
Поднося бритву к шее, — туда, где так ощутимо отстукивает ритм пульс — Блейн мечтает об избавлении, молит все высшие силы о помощи, но продолжает жить, как живет, с дьяволом в теле. Он не может сделать этого сам.   
Он засыпает глубокой ночью, когда вскоре начинает свой восход солнце, и надеется, что это будет его последний сон. Дьявол не дает ему такой возможности, будит резкой болью в легких, спазмом в горле и вновь вытесняет Блейна из тела, запирает в клетку. С приступом удушья Андерсон пропускает приход незнакомого человека, очередного самозванца с библией в руках и склянками со святой водой, которые не помогают, которые Блейн уничтожает, бросая в камин.   
Стоя на коленях у изголовья свой кровати Блейн беззвучно молится, стараясь не слушать всю ту пошлость и грязь, которая слетает с его губ языком Дьявола. Он умирает с каждой минутой все медленнее и в который раз задается вопросом, что он сделал плохого.   
Посиневшие губы с коркой засохшей крови шепчут обрывки молитв, забывают слова и ловят воздух, пока незнакомый мужчина готовится к обряду, гладит пальцем вспотевший лоб Блейна, рисует маленький крестик. Он готов выдрать этот дикий цветок, этот сгусток яда в юноше с корнем, с последней каплей.   
С рассветом последнего дня января Блейн чувствует облегчение. Сорванные связки, разодранные в кровь запястья, истерзанное тело и душа — все, что осталось от Блейна Андерсона, стеклянным взглядом смотрящего в потолок.   
Священник говорит, что он поправится, вкладывает ему в руки маленькую копию святой книги и долгие часы сидит у его кровати, ожидая пока тот шевельнется, скажет какое-то слово.  
Избавление для Блейна приходит со слезами по щекам и шепотом благодарности.  
Он, наконец, сможет спать. 


End file.
